This invention relates, in general, to ultra removable pressure sensitive labels of the type intended to be temporarily but securely attached to a supporting surface while being ultimately removable without damage to either the object to which they are attached or to the label itself.
The invention relates, in particular, to a process which enables printers to produce ultra removable pressure sensitive labels utilizing all sizes and types of printing paper and all types and methods of printing with existing equipment with little or no modification thereto and without encountering the problems presented by the presence of a release liner or backing paper.